Dogs and cats suffer from numerous disorders of the lower urinary tract. Among these are idiopathic urinary tract disease, crystalluria, bacterial cystitis, urolithiasis, idiopathic obstruction, urethal plugs, and the like. Lower Urinary Tract Disease (LUTD) is a disorder common to cats. Urolithiasis, i.e., stone formation in the urinary tract, is a condition commonly found in both dogs and cats. Although the etiology of these disorders are not completely clear, at least some of the factors associated with these disorders appear to be concentrated urine (i.e., high urine specific gravity) or high mineral supersaturation of urine. Lowering mineral concentrations in the urine by increasing urine production through increased water consumption can reduce the risk of urinary crystal or stone formation, assist in dissolving certain types of formed urinary tract stones, as well as reduce the occurrence of feline LUTD. In addition, increased urine volume initiates more frequent voiding. Frequent voiding further reduces risk of urinary tract infection, crystalluria and urolithiasis.
We have found that a high moisture palatable gel can significantly increase total water intake and urine production in a companion pet such as a dog or cat. Thus, it can be used to prevent and/or treat lower urinary tract disorder(s) including: crystalluria, urolithiasis, cystitis, idiopathic obstruction, urethal plugs, and feline LUTD in a companion pet such as a dog or cat. In addition, it can be an aide to increasing total water intake and improving hydration in conditions such as diabetes, renal disease, pregnancy, lactation, etc.
In accordance with the invention there is a gel suitable for ingestion by a dog or cat which comprises,
a. an effective amount of a gelling agent,
b. an effective amount of a dog or cat palatability enhancing agent, and
c. at least about 85 wt. % water.
A further aspect of the invention is wherein the gel is provided to the cat or dog in conjunction with a diet meeting the nutritional needs of the dog or cat.
A still further aspect of the invention is providing the gel to a dog or cat for the purpose of at least assisting in preventing lower urinary tract disorder(s) including crystalluria, urolithiasis, cystitis, LUTD, idiopathic obstruction, urethal plugs, and the like, in said dog or cat. This is particularly useful in dogs or cats at risk for lower urinary tract disorder(s); that is, seem to have a tendency to develop those diseases.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of treating a dog or cat with lower urinary tract disorder which comprises providing a gel of the invention to a dog or cat having such disorders.